Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 16
Issue 16 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated August 2001, was released on the 25th July 2001. Features *'How To Draw: Evil Weevil' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Evil Weevil 2. *'Maddest Moments: Top 20 Maddest Moments!' - A list of the highlights of The Fourth Wars. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, with some behind-the-scenes photos and photos from the filming of the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Crush & Burn' - An article looking at the construction of Razer, showing photos of the robot's construction. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. This time, the offer was only on half a page, rather than the usual page. It shared the page with the Competitions section. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - The puzzles section, with puzzles such as a spot the difference and a quiz. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring At Home With The House Robots, information about subscriptions and a preview of the next issue. Comics Fantasy Fight: Diotoir vs The Creature! - The Creature started by ramming into Diotoir, knocking it over. Diotoir landed on its wheels, and The Creature charged in again. The robots were fighting close to Sergeant Bash's CPZ, so the House Robot gave Diotoir a blast with his flamethrower. Despite the fur being set alight, Diotoir fought on, and managed to get underneath The Creature, and flip it against the arena saws, where it broke down and was destroyed. Having won the battle, Diotoir went after Sergeant Bash in revenge for being set alight. However, this proved to be a mistake, as Sergeant Bash burnt off the remainder of Diotoir's fur, and pinched into the base, cutting off a wheel. Fantasy Fight: Fight Of The Living Dead - A fight between Gravedigger, The Morgue and Knightmare. The Morgue tried to attack Gravedigger at the start of the fight, but Gravedigger dodged The Morgue, and attacked Knightmare. The Morgue came back, ramming both robots together. Knightmare was left stranded on its side, so The Morgue rammed it again, causing it to burst into flames. Gravedigger took advantage, getting underneath The Morgue and flipping it. However, The Morgue's design allowed it to roll back onto its wheels, so it charged at Gravedigger, spiking it and pushing it into the pit. Competitions Big, Bad And Battery Powered - This competition was on a separate page to the "Win!" section. Remote controlled robot toys and a Gauntlet set were available to win. One winner would receive a remote controlled Sir Killalot, a remote controlled Shunt, a Gauntlet set and two pullbacks. Two runners-up would receive a remote controlled Sir Killalot, a Gauntlet set and two pullbacks, and five more runners-up would receive a Gauntlet set and two pullbacks. The question was "Whose Voice Can You Hear On The Sir K Toy?", to which the answer was Jonathan Pearce. *'Win An Interactive Robot!' - An Ir-V robot, which could be controlled using a website it had a wireless connection to, and could also dance, sing, tell jokes and had a LCD screen to play games on. The question was "What Does "WIT" Stand For?", to which the answer was "Wireless Interaction Technology". *'Win Blok Bots!' - 10 Chocomel watches were available to win. The question was "What Number Is The Next Series Of Robot Wars", to which the answer was five. *'Win Lara Collectables!' - 14 sets of 3 Legend Blok Bots from Mega Bloks, which had either a ninja robot that turns into a helicopter, a knight that turned into a jet plane and a gladiator that turns into a tank. The question was "What Does The Blok Bot Knight Turn Into?", to which the answer was a jet plane. Posters *'Sergeant Bash toasts Suicidal Tendencies' (2 pages) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts A squirting robot toy was included with the magazine. Adverts *'Lara Croft Tomb Raider magazine' (Page 15) *'Jurassic Park & The Lost World Collector's Edition Boxset' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 29) Gallery RWm16p2-3.jpg RWm16p4-5.jpg RWm16p6-7.jpg RWm16p8-9.jpg RWm16p10-11.jpg RWm16p12-13.jpg RWm16p14.jpg RWm16p16-17.jpg RWm16p19.jpg RWm16p20-21.jpg RWm16p22-23.jpg RWm16p24-25.jpg RWm16p26-27.jpg RWm16p28-29.jpg RWm16p30-31.jpg RWm16back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Head Of Advertising: Claire Barrow *Brand Solutions Manager: Fiona Paterson *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Adrian Salmon, Sam Bennett (designer) *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green, David Hayles *Thanks: Dr Benway, Chris Moon, Vinny Blood and Team Razer, Robert Mann Errors and Omissions *In the How To Draw section, Evil Weevil 2 is simply referred to as Evil Weevil. **The Maddest Moments section also refers to Thermidor 2, Aggrobot 2, Dominator 2 as Thermidor, Aggrobot and Dominator. Category:Books and Magazines